


Mirror

by AugmentedSoul (SkeleShip)



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 08:38:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11710788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeleShip/pseuds/AugmentedSoul
Summary: Adam checks out some new decor Francis installed. He is not disappointed.





	Mirror

The events leading up to where Adam found himself currently wafted through his mind like a hazy memory. He had met Francis for drinks to discuss his latest mission, the discussion falling onto one-night stands. He couldn't remember who brought the topic up, or who bridged it into the two going back to Pritchards apartment, all he knew was the here and now. His bare back against the periwinkle silk sheets, Adam felt the last of his clothes removed as Pritchard climbed into bed, slipping between the augmented man and the wall as he wrapped his arms around him, kissing from the crook of his neck up to his ear. A soft shiver of anticipation was shared between the two as a hot breath crossed the sensitive lobe.

“I want you to take me, Adam…” Francis whispered out as his hand reached down, trailing along the small ports on Jensen’s chest. Taking that as his cue, Adam rolled onto his side as he feverishly planted kisses along Pritchard’s form, his lips meeting the network administrator’s as he held him close. 

“Alright...can we get some lights on in here, though? I want to look at you while I do this…” A small smile crossed his features, his eyes pleading more than his voice as Francis nodded.

“Activate lights, setting: Night time, 30%.” 

The bulbs that dotted the ceiling like little stars slowly flickered to life, revealing Francis and Adam’s forms bathed in a warm, dim hue. Adam’s gaze sent fire through Francis’ stomach, a lust-filled twinkle held within them. Working in such close quarters had only fueled their sexual desires for one another, and tonight, that fire would be fed generously.

“Thanks…” Adam’s voice trailed off as a small glimmer caught his attention. Turning his head to the right, he noticed both of their forms reflected back in a full-length mirror as he looked back to Francis. 

“That’s new…” Sitting up, Francis’ eyes scanned along Adam’s face in the reflection. “I...can cover it up if you want, Jensen…” his tone came out gentle as Adam shook his head.   
“It’s fine…” He tore his attention back to his newfound lover as he knelt back down, locking his gaze onto Francis. “Besides…” A coy smile played about his lips as his head dipped down, his lips trailing to his chest. “You can have a free show…” He’d catch his right nipple between his lips as he bit down gently, causing the smaller framed man to gasp at the sensation.

“A-Adam!” Francis gripped the back of his head as he blushed, his attention on the silver sheened surface. Pulling back, he’d press several more kisses against his chest as he made his way to the other side, evening out the attention paid to the sensitive area. Francis’ fingers twisted and curled into his hair more as Adam smiled, looking back up to him. Bringing his augmented arms up, he’d lift him with ease as he re-positioned, pulling him into his lap. His back to the wall, he pulled the smaller man into his lap as he looked to them both reflected back.   
  
“Just look at us, Francis…” Adam’s hand drifted up his chest as he gently cupped the lithe man’s chin within his index and thumb. “Look at  _ you _ . You’re so beautiful…” his free hand gently undid the hair tie as the strands fell loose along Francis’ shoulders.

“Adam…” Francis locked eyes with him in the reflection, taking his hand as he brought it to his lips, kissing his palm gently. “I...don’t want you to do this if it’s going to make you uncomfortable…” Another kiss, this time, against his fingers. “I...know how you feel about your body…”

“To be fair, I’m not looking at me, Pritchard. I’m looking at you…” He said softly, kneeling down as he nibbled along Francis’ neck. “And you...are such a delicate thing…Like a rosebud…” His hands slid down along his stomach as he stroked Francis’ inner thighs with them.

“Even roses have thorns, Jensen…”

“I’ve never been afraid of a little  _ prick _ , Francis…” He gripped the smaller man’s cock within his hands as he chuckled within his own mind at his play on words. Francis’ face flushed hard as he felt the touches grow more direct, his eyes focused on Adam’s subtle micro expressions as he explored his body with his hands. Every touch sent more fire through his body as his temperature rose, soft whimpers erupting from his form.

“In...the headboard…” between heavy breaths, his voice came out urgently as he could barely speak. “Small bottle…” 

Reaching to the side, his gaze never left Francis as he’d fish out the small bottle of lube, readying himself as he looked to them both. His own form was blocked by Pritchard’s body, and Adam was quite thankful he didn’t have to look at himself  _ too _ much. 

Slicking his member up, Francis arched up as he pulled Adam’s legs together under him, his hands resting on his augmented kneecaps. He lowered himself onto his lover, feeling the painful stretch ebb its way through his body. He returned his focus on Adam, biting his bottom lip as he saw the augmented man’s eyes pull into a squint, his lips parted slightly. He drank the vision in hungrily, slowly sliding more of him inside of his body until he was buried fully. Adam’s hands found their way onto his hips as he guided his form up slowly, withdrawing himself slightly before bringing his hips back up and pulling Francis down.

Francis’ head lulled to the side as he began to thrust, his bangs shifting and falling across his face as he road down onto Adam, his eyes still fixated on the two of them. Was he vain for enjoying being able to watch the two like this? Probably, but he didn’t care.

“God Pritchard...You’re so tight!” Adam’s face flushed as he thrust, pulling the man down again. “F-fuck!” Looking up, he felt his cock spasm as he saw the beautifully lithe man taking him so well. Francis’ body may not have been as developed as his own, but the toned muscles certainly did look nice in their reflection. Adam’s fingers dug in more as he felt Francis shift again, feeling his hips rotate slightly as he bucked upwards into him. Bringing a hand down, he began to stroke Pritchard as he thrusted. 

“Ah-Adam!” He leaned back against his chest as the other man fully took control, thrusting upwards into him as he nuzzled his face into his neck, nibbling against it. Francis’ eyes watched them as he felt himself drawing closer and closer, his cock throbbing as he was taken. “More…” he panted out, feeling Adam’s hips pick up the pace. 

“Harder!” he demanded, feeling Adam comply with the order. Bringing both arms up, he left himself at the mercy of Adam’s cock as his hands rested on the back of Jensen’s neck. He pulled him in for a kiss as his lips drank deep of his love, his moans choked back within his chest as Adam continued thrusting deeper and deeper, pulling back only to catch his breath when he was sure he was going to collapse from all the stimulation.

“Francis!” Adam cried out, pulling him down and steadying him onto his body as he gave a series of fast, hard and direct thrusts, his body burning with desire as he felt himself edging closer and closer to the brink. He watched as a plume of red spread across Pritchard’s shoulders and trailed down his chest, his skin dotted with perspiration as he continued riding him, giving him everything he had left to give. With a final thrust, their gaze met as Adam felt himself give way to bliss. 

His body instinctively buried himself as several throbs pulsed inside of Pritchard, his essence spilling out of his cock and deep into his tight orifice. Several beads of sweat fell freely from his brow as he held him, his arms wrapping around his chest as he hugged him close, burying his face into his neck. His heart pounded in his chest as he caught his breath, Francis hands resting on his arms.

“Wonderful, Jensen. You were absolutely wonderful.” He smiled, laying his head back against his shoulder. Adam’s hand softly stroked along his neck as they both gazed at their reflections.

“Look at us, Pritchard...we’re a mess. A tangled mess of flesh and wires…”

“But…” A small smile came to Francis’ face.

“You’re my mess. And you’re perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for the lovely little group of people I hang out with on Twitter. :D


End file.
